Découverte
by Herminny2001
Summary: Sheldon se rend compte de quelque chose le concernant et n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Heureusement Radjesh sera là pour l'aider. /!\ slash
1. Chapter 1

Salut, même si je n'ai pas encore fini Polynectar, j'ai eu envie de poster cette fic parce que j'avais cette idée et tête depuis trop longtemps.

avertissements :

1) présence de personnages gays donc homophobes s'abstenir

2) langage familier à certain moments

3) ceci n'est pas du Radjesh/Sheldon

* * *

« Dring »

Les yeux de Sheldon s'ouvrirent dès qu'il entendit son réveil sonner, comme chaque matin, à 7h. Il se redressa et s'étira en baillant, tout en tentant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui semblait inhabituel. Il avait l'impression que plusieurs détails n'étaient pas aussi corrects que les autres jours. Déjà, il avait un peu chaud, sa respiration était légèrement haletante et… Il se sentait un peu serré dans son bas de pyjama…

Il baissa le regard vers ses cuisses et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. Que pouvait bien être cette chose ? Ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant… Peut-être qu'une veine ou une artère de cette zone avait éclaté et que le sang se répandait, ce qui avait provoqué un gonflement ? Il secoua la tête : non, c'était hautement improbable… Alors quoi ? Il approcha lentement la main de la bosse jusqu'à ce qu'un contact se produise et fut choqué par sa propre réaction : il gémit. Pas de douleur, non, loin de là, il avait gémi de plaisir.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il retira brusquement sa main et tenta de garder la tête froide afin de trouver une solution à ce problème. Au bout de quelques minutes, une idée lui vint et malgré son aversion à l'admettre, il n'eut aucune raison de la rejeter… Et s'il était… Excité ? Il avait lu quelque part que c'était un phénomène qui arrivait souvent chez les êtres humains, comme chez beaucoup d'autres espèces de mammifères d'ailleurs. Est-ce que cet afflux de sang vers son entrejambe était en réalité une érection ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il le refusait complétement ! Ne pas avoir à être contrôlé par des impulsions sexuelles lui avait permis de ne pas perdre de temps et de se focaliser davantage sur ses recherches. Non, définitivement non.

Il regarda à nouveau son entrejambe et grimaça. Peut-être, sauf que ça ressemblait quand-même sacrément à une érection tout de même. Soudain, il entendit Léonard qui était en train de se réveiller et il décida que la nature de la ''chose'' n'avait pour l'instant pas tant d'importance, il fallait juste qu'il s'en débarrasse rapidement, avant que son colocataire ne s'inquiète de ne pas le voir dans la cuisine et ne vienne le chercher.

Comment la faire partir ?

Apparemment, les humains souffrant d'excitation avaient pour habitude de se… masturber… Il frissonna mais choisit de se montrer déterminé. Il retira son bas de pyjama et reposa sa main sur son pénis. Le contact direct le fit gémir encore plus bruyamment que précédemment. Il se mordit l'autre main pour ne pas alerter Léonard. Ce n'était finalement pas si désagréable…

Il avait appris quelque part que les gens qui faisaient ''ça'' avaient tendance à penser à une personne qu'ils considéraient comme désirable. Il hésita un peu avant de hausser les épaules : au point où il en était… Il essaya d'abord d'imaginer une femme grande et brune, avec peu de vêtements, sauf qu'au lieu de l'exciter plus cela ne fit que le refroidir.

Il arrêta de suite de penser à ça et tenta ensuite avec une blonde, mais cela échoua aussi. Il soupira de frustration. Alors quoi ? Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir penser à un dalek ? Son regard vagabonda dans la pièce avant de se poser distraitement sur une affiche de Spock. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, son érection reprit du volume. Petit à petit l'image du vulcain s'imposa dans sa tête, une image de plus en plus osée…

Il hésita, puis finit recommencer à se masturber, choisissant de ne pas réfléchir pour l'instant au fait que Spock était un homme. Tant pis, il examinerait ça plus tard…

* * *

(Dans la soirée)

Sheldon faisait les cent pas dans le salon, ses mains se tordant. Toute la journée, il avait évité de réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin. Il avait tellement honte qu'il n'avait pas osé y penser, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, de peur que les autres autour de lui ne sachent il ne savait comment ce à quoi il songeait. C'était absurde, inhabituellement absurde et irrationnel. C'était en fait ça qui l'agaçait le plus dans cette affaire : il était si choqué qu'il ne parvenait pas à rester logique et à proposer des hypothèses cohérentes.

Cela devait cesser, maintenant. Il devait immédiatement comprendre ce qui lui arriver. Léonard était sorti pour la soirée et c'était donc le moment parfait pour tout régler.

Il souffla. Bon, s'il reprenait depuis le début : quels étaient les symptômes ? En premier, très clairement, il y avait l'érection qu'il avait subie. Ça, déjà, même si ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, il pouvait relativement bien l'expliquer. Pour une raison incongrue, il avait été excité. Cela arrivait à beaucoup de monde, cela n'était pas dangereux et il devrait donc pouvoir se faire à l'idée si cela se reproduisait. Okay, cela faisait donc un problème de compris…

Il hocha la tête, fier de lui, avant de se reconcentrer sur le deuxième souci. Spock. Il se reprit immédiatement : Spock n'était jamais un souci, ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute ! Non, le souci, c'était qu'il avait été excité par un homme. Parce que très clairement, ce n'était pas le côté vulcain qui l'avait attiré, mais l'aspect masculin. Est-ce qu'il était… Gay ?

Il dut s'asseoir à sa place du canapé. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre la communauté LGBT mais la possibilité d'en faire partie ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment : il était déjà si différent et détesté par la plupart des gens, il n'avait pas du tout besoin ça en plus. Et puis… Et puis, il y avait sa mère. Elle était si croyante, comment réagirait-elle s'il l'était ? Mal, sans aucun doute.

Il secoua la tête presque violemment. Non, il n'était pas gay, c'était tout simplement impossible. Ce qui lui était arrivé avec Spock avait juste été une erreur, ça lui passerait et la prochaine fois cela marcherait peut-être avec une femme. Voilà, cette explication lui convenait mieux. Il n'avait plus qu'à réussir à convaincre son corps.

* * *

(Deux semaines plus tard)

Sheldon était devant son ordi, une page google ouverte, ne sachant pas s'il devait vraiment taper ce à quoi il pensait. Il était encore une fois seul à l'appartement et il n'y avait donc aucun risque venant de Léonard. Non, le vrai risque venait de lui-même, des réactions qu'il pouvait avoir, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir, mais qui arrivaient quand même.

Ses doigts frappèrent le clavier pour écrire ''porno gay''. Il rougit mais resta suffisamment déterminé pour cliquer sur le premier lien qui lui parut vaguement intéressant. Pour sa défense, il avait vraiment essayé de ne plus penser au fait qu'il était venu en pensant à un homme. Il avait vraiment essayé de se convaincre que les femmes l'attiraient, même lorsqu'il avait réessayé de penser à des individus de sexe féminin et que ça ne l'avait que refroidi ne manière radicale. Il avait vraiment essayé de s'empêcher de fixer les abdos de Cedric dans la Coupe de Feu. Oui, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, au point de ne pas pouvoir dormir correctement la nuit, tellement il était obsédé par son inclinaison. Il avait tenu deux semaines comme ça, mais à présent, il n'en pouvait plus et avait besoin d'une réponse définitive. Voilà pourquoi, il se retrouvait maintenant devant un porno gay, croisant les doigts pour que son corps ne réagisse pas en le visionnant.

La vidéo commença, montrant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année en robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Serdaigle qui était visiblement en train d'étudier dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Puis un autre étudiant, cette fois apparemment de Serpentard, s'approcha de lui, l'appela, et l'embrassa lorsque le bleu et argent se retourna. Sheldon sentit ses joues chauffer et la température de la pièce augmenter.

Le serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, avant de chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de son partenaire et de le plaquer contre la table. Leurs lèvres se recollèrent dans un baiser plus fiévreux. Sheldon sentit son entrejambe réagir.

Merde.

Juste une fraction de seconde après, un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée retentit, vite suivi par une voix :

« Léonard, Sheldon, vous êtes là ? »

Sheldon jura à nouveau et tenta de mettre vite en veille son ordinateur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, il était impossible que Rajesh ne la remarque pas. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question car ce dernier le vit finalement et lui fit un grand sourire :

« Salut Sheldon ! Tu sais où est Léonard ? »

Bon, voilà ce qu'il allait faire : il allait rester assis pendant la conversation et agir le plus normalement possible. Il allait s'en sortir, après tout, Rajesh n'était pas connu pour être très observateur... Il se racla la gorge :

« Il est parti avec Penny, il reviendra dans une heure normalement. Tu veux repasser à ce moment-là ? »

Parfait ! Rajesh accepterait probablement sa proposition et il partirait, le laissant à sa précédente activité.

« Non, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais rester ici. On pourrait se renseigner pour acheter le Tardis, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait des très bien en vente. » suggéra-t-il joyeusement.

« Okay… » répondit-il faiblement.

Il était mal : s'il rallumait son ordinateur, la vidéo se relancerait et Rajesh, placé juste à côté de lui la verrait. De grosses gouttes de sueurs coulèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

L'indien se rapprocha et demanda, toujours souriant :

« Tout va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'allumes pas l'écran ? »

« Tout… Tout va bien. » le rassura-t-il, avant de tenter quelque chose. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on regarde Star Trek à la Télé ? Ce sera probablement plus intéressant, non ? »

Rajesh fronça les sourcils, trouvant l'attitude de son ami étrange, puis, s'impatienta de plus en plus :

« Oui, je suis certain. Bon, on regarde les Tardis maintenant ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Sheldon et alluma l'écran, ce qui fit blanchir Sheldon. Les gémissements des deux acteurs retentirent à nouveau alors que leurs mains commençaient à disparaître sous leurs robes de sorcier.

Rajesh avait les yeux exorbités et eut du mal à chuchoter un ''merde'' qui fit peur à Sheldon. Ce dernier se leva et partit vers sa chambre, catastrophé. Il s'assit sur son lit. C'était exagéré, il le savait, de réagir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait tant de fois vu le rejet dans les yeux des autres qu'il avait développé un réflexe : dès qu'il sentait un sentiment vaguement négatif d'une personne proche, il paniquait et fuyait dans l'instant. On souffrait moins lorsqu'on était loin du problème.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de mettre en ordre ses pensées. Déjà, il était à présent quasiment sûr qu'il était gay. C'était difficile à avaler et il lui faudrait probablement du temps pour complètement l'accepter mais c'était un progrès un soi d'en avoir conscience, non ?

Le deuxième gros événement de la journée, c'était évidemment le fait que Rajesh ait su qu'il regardait un porno gay. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Est-ce qu'il le détesterait et qu'il le dirait à Léonard et à Howard ? Il espérait que non mais ça restait une hypothèse à envisager. Si ça arrivait et que ses deux autres amis réagissaient mal, il demanderait à changer de fac. C'était peut-être excessif mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qui le retenait à Los Angeles et il n'aurait donc aucun regret à partir.

Il se leva et vérifia s'il y avait bien toutes les affaires nécessaires dans son sac de survie. Il s'interrompit quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer. Il se raidit mais dit tout de même ''entre'' d'une voix forte.

Rajesh ouvrit la porte et s'avança. Il demanda timidement :

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler Sheldon ? »

Le plus des deux pencha la tête sur le côté, hésita et répondit finalement :

« Je suppose que ce serait mieux, effectivement. »

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit et restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Rajesh se sente enfin d'entamer une discussion qui s'annonçait particulièrement gênante :

« C'était un porno gay que tu regardais, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Okay. Tu sais que Léonard, Howard et moi on regarde aussi du porno, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas à en être gêné… »

« Oui, mais vous regardez du porno hétéro, non ? » La voix de Sheldon était si frustrée que l'autre ressentit de la pitié pour lui. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps cela minait Sheldon. Il espérait qu'il allait pouvoir l'aider à s'accepter. Connaissant le dégoût de son ami pour les contacts humains, il s'empêcha de poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Oui, parce qu'on est hétéro mais toi, tu es gay je crois ? »

Sheldon hésitait à s'ouvrir son ami. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'il avait d'habitude et il ne s'avait pas vraiment comment réagir… Mais, d'un autre côté, Rajesh avait l'air de vouloir l'aider et ça pouvait peut-être marcher.

Il répondit donc honnêtement :

« Je crois que je le suis. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Il voulut se donner des claques en se rendant à quel point il semblait pathétique lorsqu'il disait ça.

Rajesh eut un air offensé :

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Evidemment que ça en me dérange pas ! »

« Merci. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour avoir une réaction normale… » Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre. « Depuis combien de temps tu as des doutes ? »

« Depuis quelques semaines. Je me suis réveillé avec une… érection et je me suis rendu compte que penser à une avait sur moi l'effet d'une douche froide. Ça m'a perturbé et j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Aujourd'hui, je voulais voir si mon corps réagissait lorsque je regardais du porno gay. » Il essayait de dire tout ça d'un air détaché, comme s'il parlait juste d'une expérience qu'il avait menée sur un rat de laboratoire mais Rajesh pouvait sentir à quel point il était inquiet. Par rapport à ce que cela voulait dire. Par rapport à comment lui réagirait. Par rapport à la réaction de ses amis en général.

« Et est-ce que ton corps a réagi ? »

« Oui. » répondit sobrement Sheldon.

« Ok, effectivement, ça veut peut-être dire que tu es gay. Tu penses le dire à Léonard et Howard ? »

Sheldon médita quelques secondes la question avant de dire :

« Je n'en ai pas envie : je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec cet aspect de mon identité et je pense qu'il serait donc mal avisé de faire mon coming out maintenant. Cependant, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour garder un secret et je dois donc envisager l'hypothèse qu'ils s'en rendront très vite. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire… En tout cas, sache que si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit je suis là. Bon, on va voir les Tardis maintenant ? »

Sheldon lui sourit et ils se levèrent afin de se diriger vers le salon. Il se sentait plus rassuré à présent. Oui, il avait la confirmation qu'il était gay et ça restait dur à digérer à cause de son éducation très religieuse mais peut-être que ça se passerait mieux qu'il ne le pensait ?

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que c'était rapide sur certains points mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Pour moi, Sheldon est trop obsédé à l'idée de résoudre directement tous les problèmes qu'il rencontre qu'il serait incapable de rester plusieurs mois sans savoir ce qui lui arrive. Je pense qu'il arrêterait de dormir s'il le fallait, juste pour comprendre. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte de le faire accepter son homosexualité en deux semaines à peine, alors que ça prend normalement plusieurs mois, voire des années.

Concernant le fait que son secret soit découvert si vite par Rajesh, c'est simplement que Sheldon ne sait pas garder quelque chose secret, et que je voulais qu'il ait quelqu'un discuter et sur qui s'appuyer.

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté et je sais que j'ai une autre fanfiction à finir mais j'avais envie d'avancer celle-là.

warnings :

1) attention aux fautes, je n'ai personne pour me corriger

2) persos très OOC (Sheldon est beaucoup moins sûr de lui et Radjesh est plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'est dans la série)

3) Big bang Theory ne m'appartient pas malheureusement

4) Sheldon ne finira avec Radjesh

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent le coming out involontaire de Sheldon à Rajesh, ils ne reparlèrent pas de leur discussion. Sheldon était toujours en train d'essayer de digérer le fait qu'il était gay et Rajesh avait décidé d'aider son ami d'une manière assez particulière.

Le vendredi soir, il entra dans le bureau de Sheldon qui était encore en train de travailler et s'écria joyeusement :

« Sheldon, range tes affaires et suis-moi ! »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai demandé à ton boss si tu pouvais sortir plus tôt aujourd'hui et il a accepté. »

« Mais pourquoi aurais-tu fait une chose pareille ? » demanda le plus grand des deux, confus.

Rajesh sourit et chercha une manière de la présenter :

« Parce que je veux t'emmener dans un endroit spécial. Fais-moi confiance et suis-moi s'il te plaît. »

Sheldon ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire : il faisait confiance à son ami, là n'était pas le problème. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de partir si tôt du travail un vendredi soir et il avait prévu d'avancer dans ses recherches sur la théorie des cordes ce soir-là. D'un autre côté, il était déjà dans ce bureau depuis huit heures trente et il n'avait toujours pas fait de progrès… Peut-être que la proposition de Rajesh lui ferait du bien ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fixa son ami, et questionna d'un air sérieux :

« Si j'accepte, tu me ramèneras chez moi ? Parce que normalement c'était Léonard qui devait s'en charger mais si je pars plus tôt, ça ne va pas être possible…»

« L'endroit où je t'emmène est suffisamment proche de ton appart pour que tu puisses rentrer à pied mais je peux aussi rester avec toi tout le temps et te ramener, ce n'est pas un problème… » répondit Rajesh, ravi de constater que Sheldon était sur le point d'accepter.

« Alors j'accepte. Où allons-nous ? »

« Ça, c'est une surprise ! »

Sheldon lui envoya un regard suspicieux mais le suivit tout de même jusque dans sa voiture. Ils roulèrent un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver devant un hangar qui d'après les néons au-dessus de la porte s'appelait Sunnydale. Sheldon écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce que cet entrepôt porte le nom de la ville dans laquelle vit Buffy ? Où est-on ? »

« Sunnydale est une boîte de nuit. Elle porte ce nom à cause de son fonctionnement : pour entrer, tu dois forcément être déguisé en personnage de Buffy. Cela ne doit pas obligatoirement être un déguisement compliqué mais il faut faire un petit effort tout de même. Toutes les semaines, il y a un concours organisé et le mieux déguisé gagne des boissons gratuites. »

Sheldon fronça les sourcils :

« Cela a l'air intéressant, mais pourquoi m'avoir emmené ? Si tu voulais te trouver une femme pour t'accoupler, tu aurais mieux fait de demander à Léonard ou Howard, ils sont bien plus doués que moi pour ce genre de chose… »

Rajesh éclata de rire :

« Je ne viens pas ici pour me trouver une petite amie je viens ici pour te trouver quelqu'un pour toi ! »

L'incompréhension s'accentua dans les yeux de Sheldon :

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu m'as dit il y a quelques jours que tu avais eu une érection, tu peux donc éprouver du désir. Je me suis dit que cela pouvait être une bonne chose pour toi d'expérimenter ce genre de plaisir. »

Rajesh vit son ami ouvrir la bouche et froncer les sourcils, prêt à protester, avant de réfléchir et de décider de se taire. Il hésitait : d'un certain côté, il avait envie de comprendre chaque aspect de cette découverte qu'il avait faite il y a quelques semaines, d'un autre, la peur de l'inconnu le bloquait…

Il murmura :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller ce soir, je voulais juste te montrer que tu avais cette possibilité. » le rassura Rajesh.

Sheldon cogita encore quelques instants avant de faire remarquer :

« Même si j'acceptais de me rendre dans cette boîte de nuit, il y aurait un problème : selon certaines études, seule une personne sur 10 est gay, la probabilité que je rencontre quelqu'un qui me plaise, et à qui je plaise est donc très basse. »

Son interlocuteur sourit :

« Sunnydale est une boîte gay. »

Sheldon en fut bouche bée et ému : cela le touchait vraiment de voir tous les efforts qui avaient été fait pour lui. Il chuchota :

« OK, je vais essayer d'y aller... »

Rajesh eut un grand sourire et s'exclama « Génial ». Puis il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Sheldon détacher sa ceinture et s'apprêter à sortir de la voiture. « Tu ne crois pas oublier quelque chose ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tes parents ont eu cette discussion avec toi, mais il faut toujours sortir protégé… »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Il te faut des préservatifs, Sheldon ! Tu ne coucheras peut-être avec personne ce soir mais au cas où, tu dois en avoir sur toi ! » En disant ça, il lui tendit deux paquets enrobés d'aluminium.

« Oh… Hum, merci. »

« Maintenant, on peut y aller. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte principale du bâtiment. Alors qu'il ne leur restait que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir, Sheldon s'écria : « Nous ne sommes pas déguisés ! »

Rajesh eut un rictus fier et tira de sa poche deux étiquettes sur lesquelles étaient écrit 'Dieu'. « Tu te souviens lorsqu'Oz s'était déguisé en Dieu pour Halloween. Eh bien, nous sommes déguisés en Oz qui est déguisé en Dieu, ça te convient ? »

« J'aime beaucoup cette idée. » répondit Sheldon en prenant une des étiquettes et en la collant sur son T-shirt alors que son ami faisait de même.

Ils arrivèrent devant le videur qui rit en voyant leurs étiquettes et les laissa entrer.

En voyant l'intérieur du bâtiment, Sheldon resta bouche bée : la musique était forte, il y avait énormément d'hommes qui dansaient et certains costumes étaient absolument magnifiques ! _Il n'y a pas que les costumes qui sont magnifiques_ pensa-t-il en observant les abdos d'un Angel torse nu qui dansait à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Puis une autre pensée le frappa : comment pourrait imaginer rivaliser avec toutes ces personnes qui répondaient parfaitement aux standards de beauté. Il savait très bien qu'il ne ressemblait qu'à une menthe religieuse. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, personne ne s'intéresserait jamais à quelqu'un comme lui.

Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à demander à Rajesh l'autorisation de rentrer à l'appartement, il ressentit de la culpabilité par rapport à son ami qui avait fait tous ces efforts pour lui. Non, décidément il ne pouvait pas interrompre la soirée si tôt, il devait au moins essayer de s'amuser. Au pire quoi ? Personne ne le draguerait ? Il avait passé 28 ans sans coucher avec personne, il pourrait bien survivre à une nuit de plus sans sexe.

Il s'écria fortement, afin de couvrir le bruit de la musique :

« Que suis-je censé faire ? »

« On va au bar se commander quelque chose pour te détendre un peu. Et on avisera pour la suite, ok ? »

Sheldon hocha la tête et se dirigea avec son ami vers le bar. Ils s'assirent et soufflèrent de soulagement, appréciant le fait que la musique soit moins forte à cet endroit-là. Rajesh demanda :

« Tu veux prendre quoi ? »

« Un soda avec une tranche de citron m'irait parfaitement. »

Le plus petit des deux fronça les sourcils :

« Hum, lorsque j'ai parlé de boisson pour te détendre, je voulais dire une boisson alcoolisée… »

Sheldon fronça à son tour les sourcils :

« Mais tu sais bien que je ne bois jamais. »

Rajesh le savait : cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait son ami et il ne l'avait jamais vu boire une seule goutte. Mais il savait aussi que Sheldon serait bien trop crispé et effrayé s'il n'y avait rien pour le désinhiber. Et puis, se prendre une cuite était une expérience à faire au moins une fois dans sa vie…

« Fais-moi confiance, je serai là toute la soirée si tu veux pour vérifier que tu ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. De plus, tu peux très bien demander une boisson peu alcoolisée qui ne te rendra pas complètement saoul… »

Sheldon ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer. Rajesh n'avait pas tort. Sobre, il allait angoisser et serait incapable de converser avec une autre personne que son ami.

« D'accord, que me conseilles-tu ? »

Rajesh regarda rapidement la liste de boissons écrites sur le mur d'en face, puis répondit :

« Je ne suis jamais allé ici auparavant donc je n'ai pas testé ces boissons mais je pense que le ''sang de tueuse'' peut être intéressant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sheldon hocha la tête. Son ami commanda donc deux ''sang de tueuse'' avant de se retourna vers son ami :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'intéresse ici ? »

Un hoquet de surprise put se faire entendre, ce qui fit sourire Rajesh. Il était assez amusant de voir Sheldon Cooper gêné…

« Je… J'ai effectivement repéré quelques spécimens qui me paraissaient convenables pour une future copulation. »

Le sourire de son ami s'agrandit.

« Qui ? »

« Comment pourrais connaitre leurs noms ? Je ne les ai rencontrés que ce soir et je ne leur ai même pas parlé... » s'exclama Sheldon, perplexe.

Rajesh leva les yeux au ciel avant de rectifier sa question :

« Montre-les-moi discrètement du doigt. »

Il aurait dû se douter que Sheldon ne savait pas être discret. Il manqua d'éclater de rire lorsque son ami pointa de son doigt d'une manière visible par tout le monde un gars déguisé en Spike qui était effectivement plutôt pas mal. Quand il eut repris son sérieux, il demanda :

« Et tu comptes l'aborder comment ? »

La tête de Sheldon se pencha sur le côté et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

« Pourquoi l'aborderais-je ? »

« Parce qu'il te plait ! Le seul moyen de savoir si c'est réciproque et d'avoir une chance de te le faire, c'est de lui parler… »

« Quel serait l'intérêt ? Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il me trouve acceptable physiquement. »

« Pourquoi ne te trouverait-il pas assez beau ? »

Le sourire avait disparu des lèvres de Rajesh et ses yeux étaient devenus sérieux. Durant les dernières années, il avait vu de nombreuses facettes de Sheldon mais c'était la première qu'il se rendait compte que son ami aussi pouvait être complexée par son physique. La société devait vraiment être problématique si elle en venait à réussir à imposer des standards de beauté à Sheldon…

Celui-ci finit par répondre en haussant les épaules :

« Parce que je ne le suis pas. Je suis bien plus que brillants et cultivé, mais au niveau du physique je ne serai pas un bon choix pour lui pour copuler. C'est l'évidence même. »

« Je me doute que je ne parviendrai pas à te convaincre que tu n'es pas moche, donc je vais tenter une autre approche : si Howard a pu plusieurs fois dans sa vie coucher avec des gens alors que ses méthodes de drague sont au mieux complètement ridicules, je pense que tu as une chance avec ton Spike… »

Sheldon renifla, amusé, repensant à différentes fois où Howard avait effectivement été affreusement ridicule. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire que ça… Mais… Mais il lui paraissait impossible d'aller voir et de parler à cet homme absolument magnifique. C'était une idée tout simplement terrifiante.

Voyant que son ami n'était toujours convaincu, il décida d'essayer de l'aider. Il se leva, s'attirant un regard choqué de ce dernier, et se dirigea vers Spike. En fait, c'était une très bonne chose que Sheldon ne soit pas hétéro, car il n'aurait alors pas pu lui donner un coup de main en parlant avec la personne qui l'intéressait…

Il se planta devant l'autre et se fit la réflexion qu'il était décidemment vraiment pas mal. Sheldon avait plutôt bon goût. Il fit un grand sourire et commença une conversation :

« Salut, désolé de te déranger. Mon ami qui est assis au bar trouvait ton costume fantastique mais, étant très timide, il n'osait venir lui-même te parler. »

Spyke sourit à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil à Sheldon. Puis il demanda :

« En quoi est-il déguisé ? Et en quoi es-tu déguisé d'ailleurs ? »

Rajesh montra son étiquette du doigt et fut satisfait de l'éclat de rire de son interlocuteur. Il expliqua :

« Sheldon a la même. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser seul plus longtemps son ami. Il s'exclama :

« Bon je vais aller le rejoindre… N'hésite à venir nous voir si tu veux ! »

Spike hocha la tête et Radjesh retourna au bar. Dès qu'il fut assis, Sheldon l'assaillit fébrilement de question :

« Mais pourquoi es-tu allé le voir ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Sheldon, calme toi… Je suis allé le voir parce que je voulais voir si tu avais une chance une chance avec lui. Je lui ai dit que son costume te plaisait beaucoup et je lui ai proposé de venir discuter avec nous s'il voulait. Ça s'est très bien passé, il est super sympa… Vraiment, tu dois te détendre… »

Sheldon eut une expression crispée que Rajesh reconnut tout de suite : quand son ami voulait exprimer une émotion forte comme de la reconnaissance par exemple et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire, il avait tendance à paniquer et son visage se tordait. Il le rassura précipitamment :

« C'était pas grand-chose d'aller lui parler, tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable… Tu peux même considérer que c'est un remerciement pour la fois où tu m'avais accompagné à une soirée organisée par l'université et que tu m'avais aidé à draguer une fille… »

Le visage de Sheldon se décontracta et ses yeux semblèrent crier ''merci''. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix les interrompit.

« Mon meilleur ami m'a plus ou moins laissé tomber pour la soirée, est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Sheldon sursauta en entendant ça et se retourna rapidement, pour se retrouver face à Spike qui le dévisageait, les pupilles dilatées. Rajesh sourit en voyant ça et répondit avec entrain :

« Non, bien-sûr, je t'en prie, assis-toi à côté de Sheldon. »

* * *

Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas génial mais bon... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews svp.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, ça fait super longtemps que n'avais pas posté de chapitre (désolée)... Pour être honnête, le fait qu'il n'y ait eu pendant longtemps absolument aucune réaction m' a un peu refroidi et j'avais plus ou moins laissé tomber cette fanfiction. Cependant, j'ai reçu dernièrement des reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et encouragé à continuer ^^

Encore merci à Bloblo, Ptitemysty, Sakura-chan08 et SuperiorKenshi pour leurs reviews :)

Bref, voici le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture (j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je ne le trouve pas très bon) :

* * *

Sheldon avait toujours trouvé le comportement de ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient en compagnie d'une personne qui les attirait particulièrement ridicule : ils disaient des âneries (encore plus que d'habitude), rougissaient, bégayaient, transpiraient, etc… Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était assis à côté de Spike (il ne connaissait pas son nom donc il avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi), il comprenait mieux leur attitude. Il avait lui aussi du mal à former des phrases cohérentes sans buter sur les mots et il sentait ses joues chauffer désagréablement. Il avait d'abord mis tous ces évènements sur le compte de l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré mais il avait finir par admettre au bout d'un moment que cela ne pouvait être le cas : son comportement n'avait commencé à dérailler que lorsque Spike était arrivé…

Curieusement, ce dernier ne semblait pas être dérangé par l'attitude étrange de Sheldon, il paraissait même trouver ça mignon : il souriait et ses yeux brillaient. Tant mieux : avec tout ces choses perturbantes que Sheldon avait dû accepter ces derniers temps, il n'aurait probablement pas supporté qu'on se moque de lui…

« Sheldon ? Tu es toujours là ? » demanda Radjesh, d'une voix inquiète. Après tout, il était celui qui avait incité Sheldon à venir ici et à boire, il se sentirait donc extrêmement responsable si quelque chose arrivait à son ami.

« Oui, désolé, je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensées, je suppose… » Les sourcils de Sheldon étaient froncés et sa bouche était tordue en une moue contrite : normalement, il ne se perdait pas dans ses pensées : il était tout à fait capable de suivre une conversation et de se concentrer ! Radjesh éclata de rire et comprenant ce qui perturbait son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement l'alcool qui a ce genre d'effet ! Lorsque tu seras sobre, tu pourras à nouveau ne plus te perdre dans tes pensées… »

Spike sursauta légèrement et demanda d'un ton incertain :

« C'est la première fois que tu bois ? »

Sheldon rougit et hocha la tête. Il avait toujours été fier de ne jamais avoir pris le risque de boire, mais là, il se sentait inexpérimenté et il était embarrassé par ce fait.

Spike ouvrit grand les yeux avant de poser une autre question :

« Vous n'êtes pas mineurs au moins ? »

Radjesh éclata à nouveau de rire et Sheldon eut l'air incrédule. Il répondit après quelques secondes :

« Non, nous sommes tous deux adultes. Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool auparavant car… Cela a la capacité de faire perdre ses inhibitions et je déteste perdre le contrôle de ce que je fais ou dis… »

« Alors pourquoi en avoir pris ce soir ? »

Sheldon, ne sachant mentir, opta pour la vérité, même s'il trouvait ce genre d'aveu particulièrement personnel…

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'étais jamais venu dans ce type d'endroit et j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre, quitte à perdre mes inhibitions temporairement… »

« Je comprends. La première fois que je suis venu ici, j'étais stressé moi aussi. J'ai filé vers le bar et je me suis pris une cuite. » expliqua Spike avec un sourire, ce qui aida Sheldon à se sentir plus à l'aise. Il continua : « Je n'ai parlé à personne ce jour-là, j'ai juste bu pendant toute la soirée… ça peut sembler étrange mais cela reste un très bon souvenir pour moi. »

Shelon hésita quelques secondes puis se décida à prendre la parole :

« Tu… Tu viens ici souvent ? »

Radjesh sentit son cœur se serrer de fierté et de joie. Sheldon était en train de flirter ! Il aurait aimé que Léonard et Howard soient là pour voir ça et il s'en voulait un peu de leur cacher tout ça, mais il comprenait que son ami ne soit pas encore prêt pour tout leur dire. Il aurait juste souhaité qu'ils puissent être tous les trois là pour aider Sheldon.

Il se reconcentra sur la conversation lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué la réponse de Spike. Celui-ci était à présent en train de raconter comment s'était passée sa deuxième soirée dans cette boîte. Sheldon et lui se dévoraient des yeux et il se sentit de trop. Il hésita à dire qu'il rentrait chez lui afin que son ami puisse passer la nuit avec Spike mais Sheldon risquait de paniquer et cela pourrait être dangereux de le laisser avec un inconnu, sans aucun moyen de transport, avec un taux d'alcool dans le sang relativement élevé…

Son téléphone vibra et il le sortit de sa poche : Léonard venait de lui envoyer un message.

 ** _Sheldon n'était pas dans son bureau lorsque je suis parti du boulot, il n'est pas à l'appart et il ne répond pas au téléphone ! Je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter ! J'ai appelé Howard et je suis allé à la boutique de bandes dessinées mais ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle ! Est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose ?_**

Merde ! Il avait oublié de prévenir Léonard qu'il passait la soirée avec Sheldon ! Il se racla la gorge et interrompit son ami qui expliquait à Spike son travail :

« Sheldon, Léonard s'inquiété énormément, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on rentre… »

L'interpelé fronça les sourcils :

« Déjà ? On ne pourrait pas simplement l'appeler et lui dire que tout va bien ? »

Radjesh secoua la tête :

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée : ça le surprendrait beaucoup que tu sortes volontairement comme ça… On pourra revenir une autre fois, ok ? »

Sheldon hocha la tête avec réluctance : « Ok… »

« Bien, je vais l'appeler et lui dire qu'on va arriver à l'appart dans peu de temps… » Il s'interrompit une fraction de seconde, se tourna vers Spike et s'excusa : « Je suis vraiment désolé qu'on soit obligé de partir aussi vite, j'espère qu'on se reverra. »

« De même. »

Radjesh s'éloigna de quelques mètres et composa le numéro de Léonard, qui décrocha aussitôt :

 _« Allo ? Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ? »_

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il est avec moi et tout va bien … » le rassura-t-il

 _« Où êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ? Quand est-ce que vous rentrez ? »_

« Calme-toi ! On est dans une boîte de nuit, Sheldon était obligé de m'y accompagner parce qu'il a perdu un pari. On a oublié de te prévenir, on est désolé… On rentre dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? » Il entendit un soupir soulagé à l'autre bout du fil et il sourit.

 _« Je sais que j'ai l'air complètement ridicule mais… Je sais qu'il a du mal à se débrouiller dans certaines situations et j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive un truc… Bon, à tout à l'heure… »_

On dirait un papa surprotecteur pensa Radjesh, amusé. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et rejoignit les deux autres.

* * *

 **Du côté de Sheldon et Spike :**

« Léonard est un… Ami ? » demanda Spike avec un air embêté.

« Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami. On est aussi colocataires. »

« Oh, ok, tant mieux … » déclara-t-il, un peu rassuré.

Sheldon pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension :

« Pourquoi ''tant mieux'' ? »

Spike rougit, ce que son interlocuteur trouva absolument adorable.

« J'ai cru pendant un moment que c'était ton petit ami et j'aimais pas trop cette idée parce que je te trouve charmant et j'ai très envie d'apprendre à te connaitre… »

Sheldon lui adressa un grand sourire et s'exclama :

« Idem ! » Il hésita quelques secondes puis demanda : « Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro ? »

« Oui, bien-sûr ! »

Il lui tendit son portable et Spike y rentra ses coordonnées avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. Ce dernier vit Radjesh s'approcher d'eux et murmura avec une moue désolée : « je suppose qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir ? »

« Oui, effectivement… »

« Alors au revoir… » Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone avant de continuer « Matthieu … »

« Au revoir Sheldon ! » Ils se sourirent gentiment, puis Sheldon rejoignit Radjesh pour aller vers la voiture de ce dernier.

Pendant le trajet du retour, ils furent tous deux silencieux jusqu'à ce que Radjesh ne tienne plus et demande :

« Alors c'était une bonne soirée ? »

« Oui, c'était très intéressant… Je crois que Mathieu me plait beaucoup… »

Il avait les joues rouges et il regardait ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur lui ? »

« Il est neurologue, il a 30 ans et il vit à Los Angeles depuis dix ans. »

Radjesh était impressionné. D'habitude son ami essayait d'écourter au maximum ses conversations avec des inconnus. Qu'il connaisse tant de choses sur ce Mathieu était un très bon signe…

« Et… Est-ce que vous comptez vous revoir ? »

« Oui, il m'a passé son numéro et a dit qu'il me trouvait charmant. »

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Radjesh.

« Oui, je trouve aussi. »

Ils étaient tous deux souriants lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Etant donné qu'il était tard, Radjesh décida de dormir sur le canapé. Léonard était déjà couché, ils n'auraient donc à s'expliquer que le lendemain.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner :**

Il était 9h et Sheldon était maintenant réveillé depuis plus d'une heure. D'ordinaire, il serait allé se préparer un petit déjeuner à 8h et aurait regardé Dr Who en attendant que Léonard ne se lève. Mais là, c'était plus compliqué. Il n'osait pas se lever de peur de croiser son colocataire et de devoir s'expliquer sur ce que lui et Radjesh avaient fait la veille.

Il savait que ce dernier avait discuté avec son meilleur ami au téléphone mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il y avait donc trois possibilités :

1) Radjesh avait tout avoué à Léonard : il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient à un bar gay afin de trouver un petit ami pour Sheldon. Il frissonna en envisageant cette hypothèse : il avait beau savoir que son ami ne trahirait pas son secret, l'idée que ça se sache le terrifiait toujours autant. Il se doutait évidemment que Leonard et Howard avaient peu de chances de mal réagir mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour le moment…

2) Radjesh lui avait juste dit qu'ils rentreraient bientôt et qu'ils allaient bien, il ne lui avait donné aucune explication. C'était bien-sûr beaucoup mieux que l'hypothèse précédente mais cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Sheldon pour autant : il ne savait pas mentir et ne saurait donc pas cacher la vérité à son meilleur ami. On aboutirait donc très probablement au même résultat que dans le cas n°1 présenté ci-dessus…

3) La troisième possibilité était peut-être la préférée de Sheldon : Radjesh avait trouvait une excuse et avait ainsi menti à Léonard. Dans ce cas, Léonard ne lui poserait probablement pas trop de questions ce qui était une bonne chose. Par contre, Sheldon ne connaissant pas l'excuse trouvée par Radjesh risquait de commettre une erreur et de dévoiler la supercherie…

Le mieux était donc de demander à Radjesh ce qu'il avait dit à Léonard, pensa Sheldon. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre son téléphone et d'envoyer un message :

 ** _« Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si Léonard sait quelque chose à propos de ce que nous avons fait hier soir ? »_**

D'habitude, il préférait téléphoner aux gens car le fait de ne pas entendre leur ton le stressait : il ne savait jamais si la personne avec laquelle il communiquait était sarcastique ou non… Cependant, il lui était ici impossible de téléphoner : Léonard l'entendrait parler et viendrait le voir pour lui parler, ce qui devait à tout prix être évité.

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer à mesure que l'angoisse augmentait dans son ventre : et s'il se trompait et que l'hypothèse 1 était la bonne ? Radjesh aurait très bien pu paniquer pendant le coup de téléphone et finir par avouer la vérité par erreur… ça serait compréhensible, humain… et terrible pour Sheldon…

Il n'aurait jamais dû aller dans cette boîte, cela avait été une mauvaise idée. Il l'avait toujours su d'ailleurs : déroger à un emploi du temps est une absurde décision aux conséquences souvent désastreuses. Il aurait dû rester chez lui…

Puis il pensa à Mathieu/ Spike et observa plusieurs symptômes : une accélération du rythme cardiaque, une accumulation du sang au niveau des joues et des sensations étranges dans le ventre. Il retint un sourire : effectivement, s'il était resté à la maison, cela aurait moins compliqué mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas rencontré Mathieu…

Son téléphone vibra et le sortit de ses pensées, Radjesh lui avait répondu :

« **_Il n'est au courant de rien_** **_: je lui ai juste dit que tu m'avais accompagné en boîte parce que je te l'avais demandé. »_**

Il soupira de soulagement avant de répondre un rapide « **_merci_** » à Radjesh. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait sur son téléphone le numéro de Mathieu il réfléchit quelques secondes puis décida de lui envoyer un message :

« **_Bonjour, c'est Sheldon. Vous me plaisez beaucoup et j'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez que l'on se revoie ? »_**

Il n'appuya pas sur envoyer de suite : il hésitait, ne savait pas si son massage était trop direct ou non. Puis il se dit que Mathieu avait été très direct la veille et ne le lui reprocherait donc probablement pas. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il retrouva Léonard et Radjesh en train de déjeuner et discuter. Il fut un moment surpris de trouver ce dernier dans leur appartement, il se rappela rapidement qu'il avait dormi sur le canapé parce qu'ils étaient rentrés tard.

« Bonjour Léonard, Bonjour Radjesh »

« Salut Sheldon » lui répondirent-ils.

Il prépara son bol de céréales et alla s'asseoir à sa place sur le canapé. Alors qu'il commençait à manger, Leonard se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

« Radjesh, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : tu sens l'alcool. Or, Sheldon n'ayant pas de permis, tu es forcément celui qui a conduit jusqu'ici. Tu n'as tout de même pas pris le volant bourré ? »

« Il n'a pas pris un verre d'alcool de la soirée, je ne l'aurais pas laissé conduire sinon… » expliqua Sheldon

« Alors pourquoi sentait-il l'alcool ? » Les sourcils de Léonard était froncés, son langage corporel montrait qu'il était inquiet à l'idée que ses amis aient fait quelque chose de dangereux. Radjesh ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une excuse et le rassurer mais Sheldon le pris de court.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir pris de l'alcool pour en dégager ensuite l'odeur, il peut très bien être simplement resté en moment an compagnie de quelqu'un qui buvait… » Le génie haussa les épaules et ne se rendit pas compte que Léonard n'était pas du tout rassuré.

Ce dernier avait un regard sérieux lorsqu'il se tourna vers Radjesh :

« Tu n'as pas pris d'alcool ? » Radjesh confirma d'un mouvement de la tête qu'il n'avait en effet pas bu une goutte d'alcool.

« Si effectivement ce que dit Sheldon est correct, il a fallu que tu te tiennes soit très longtemps, soit très près d'une personne ayant bu. Tu ne tiendrais près que de deux personnes différentes : Sheldon et une fille avec qui tu couches. Or, si tu avais bien réussi à draguer quelqu'un hier soir, tu t'en serais vanté et tu aurais un grand sourire sur le visage donc je ne pense pas que ça soit ça… Il ne reste donc que Sheldon, mais il ne boit absolument jamais… Je repose ma question : Tu n'as pas pris d'alcool hier soir ? »

Radjesh déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Leonard que Sheldon avait bu, non ? Vu ce qu'il était protecteur envers son colocataire, ce serait probablement une mauvaise idée. Léonard s'inquièterait et surveillerait encore plus son meilleur ami. Oui, vraiment, il valait mieux mentir sur ce coup-là…

Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire, Sheldon lâcha

« Ce n'est pas lui qui a bu, c'est moi. »

Radjesh blanchit et maudit silencieusement son ami.

Léonard, lui, semblait abasourdi, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible : il connaissait Sheldon depuis des années et ce dernier lui avait toujours répété que boire de l'alcool avait des effets catastrophiques et que cela devait être évité à tout prix. Savoir qu'il en avait bu au point d'être bourré avec un autre de ses amis, sans lui, était à la fois un peu blessant et très inquiétant.

C'était blessant d'apprendre que Sheldon avait fait ça avec Radjech alors qu'il avait toujours refusé avec lui c'était stupide mais Léonard se sentait jaloux et trahi.

Ensuite, c'était inquiétant : il y avait probablement une raison qui avait poussé Sheldon à enfreindre ses règles et à ne pas respecter son emploi du temps. Il devait très certainement être angoissé à propos de quelque chose. Léonard n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne soit pas grave et qu'il soit rapidement mis au courant de la situation…

Il secoua intérieurement la tête dans le but de chasser son inquiétude. L'avantage avec Sheldon était qu'il ne savait pas garder de secret, donc il y avait de grandes chances qu'il lui avoue tout dans peu de temps. Et puis au pire, Radjesh semblait être au courant de ce qui se passait, si cela dégénérait, il pourrait toujours lui demander…

Il soupira puis déclara en regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux :

« Je… Je suis très surpris que tu aies pris de l'alcool, je ne vais pas te le cacher, et je m'inquiète parce que je ne sais pas si ces changements dans ton comportement sont bons signes ou non, mais je sais que je ne peux pas te forcer à me dire la vérité… Souviens toi juste que je suis là pour toi et que tu peux me parler… »

Sheldon hocha la tête, une expression encore plus sérieuse que d'habitude animant ses traits.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'était pas aussi catastrophique que je le pense... N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews (même si c'est une critique), ça encourage toujours :)

Pour la suite, j'hésite : je peux soit le mettre en couple avec Mathieu, soit le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre (dans ce cas, Mathieu servirait à rendre jaloux cette autre personne). Si vous pouviez mettre dans une review avec qui vous aimeriez qu'il termine ce serait génial ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, désolée pour mon retard ^^'

/!\ : Salut, les personnages dans cette fics sont très ooc : c'est parce que lorsque je regarde la série je suis toujours choquée de voir la manière avec laquelle Léonard Radjesh et Howard traitent Sheldon. Le sheldon que j'ai mis dans cette fic est également différent : je ne savais pas exactement comment retranscrire sa personnalité donc je lui donné quelques uns de mes traits de caractère.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une semaine après la soirée au bar gay :

Sheldon avait rendez-vous le soir même (soit dans à peine plus d'une heure) avec Mathieu et il était complètement paniqué ! Mathieu et lui avait au cours de la semaine énormément discuté par messages et, s'appréciant de plus en plus, ils avaient convenu qu'ils aimeraient se revoir autour d'un repas. Sur le coup, Sheldon avait juste été extatique, au point de rendre Léonard suspicieux, mais maintenant il ne ressentait que de l'angoisse : et si l'autre ne le supportait pas, le trouvait exécrable ? Soyons franc : la plupart des gens le haïssait et parfois il n'était même pas sûr de ce que ressentaient ses propres amis pour lui, donc pourquoi est-ce que Mathieu serait différent.

Et s'il le blessait sans faire exprès ? Sheldon n'était pas doué en matière de communication et il était conscient que quelques fois des paroles blessantes lui avaient échappé. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Mathieu, mais des fois, il paniquait et disait des choses inappropriées…  
Et puis, Sheldon ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé faire ou comment il devait s'habiller…

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer, puis prit son portable et appela Radjesh, qui décrocha heureusement assez rapidement :

« Allo Sheldon ? »

« Allo, excuse-moi de te déranger. J'ai besoin de ton aide de toute urgence ! Viens vite s'il te plait ! »

Juste après avoir dit ça, il raccrocha. Bon, okay, il avait peut-être été un brin dramatique mais il avait vraiment besoin que Radjesh vienne rapidement l'aider et l'inquiéter en insistant sur le fait que c'était une urgence allait aider…  
Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit que son ami arrive.

* * *

Du côté de Radjesh :

Etant très inquiet pour son ami, il courait dans les escaliers afin de rejoindre l'appartement où vivait ce dernier le plus rapidement possible. Une part de son cerveau se doutait évidemment que Sheldon n'était pas en danger de vie ou de mort et qu'il avait probablement exagéré pour le pousser à se dépêcher mais il avait senti l'angoisse dans la voix de son interlocuteur et ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de s'inquiéter…

Lorsqu'il fut devant la prote d'entrée de l'appartement, il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et se précipité à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta de courir et tenta de reprendre son souffle sous le regard surpris et perplexe de Léonard, qui après quelques secondes d'hésitation, lui demanda :

« Pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir que tu viennes dans notre appart', mais pourquoi exactement es-tu là ? Il me semblait qu'on ne devait se retrouver pour aller au resto que dans une heu… »

Radjesh l'interrompit :

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça… Où est Sheldon ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, confus :

« Il est dans sa chambre normalement… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose et pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien ? »

Il n'obtint cependant aucune réponse car Radjesh était déjà parti vers la chambre de Sheldon. Il toqua, attendit d'entendre le génie dire ''Entrez'', puis ouvrit la porte. Il vit Sheldon assis sur son lit, une expression paniquée sur le visage. Il s'avança vers lui doucement et lui demanda le plus gentiment possible :

« Sheldon, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard agacé et répondit sarcastiquement :

« Oui, tout va bien évidemment ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé en te disant qu'il fallait absolument que tu viennes ici le plus vite possible pour m'aider… Ce n'est pas du tout comme si j'avais un rendez vous dans une heure avec Mathieu et que j'allais me vautrer de manière spectaculaire ! »

Les sourcils de Radesh se froncèrent :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te vautrerais ? »

Sheldon baissa les yeux et marmonna :

« Parce que je suis une catastrophe socialement. Je blesse les gens autour de moi, je ne sais jamais comment réagir et je panique pour ce que les autres considéreraient comme des détails… D'ailleurs la plupart des gens ne m'aime pas, ce que je comprends tout à fait, je ne les blâme absolument pas pour ça… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu me faire des amis. Bon, Léonard, je suppose qu'il a un peu pitié de moi, qu'il se sent redevable pour la fois où je lui ai sauvé la vie et aussi qu'il a peur de l'enfer que je pourrais lui faire vivre si j'étais en colère contre lui… Howard et toi par contre, j'en ai aucune idée… Je veux dire, si vous vouliez juste être ami avec Léonard vous pourriez, donc peut-être que vous avez vraiment envie de passer du temps avec moi ? Mais c'est absurde… Je ne sais pas, il doit y avoir une autre donnée que je n'ai pas prise en compte… »

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, puis reprit, sans jamais lever les yeux, ne remarquant même pas l'expression choquée sur le visage de son interlocuteur :

« Bref, pour en revenir à Mathieu… Je vais très probablement dire ou faire quelque chose de complètement inapproprié et il va partir… Et c'est peut-être stupide mais j'ai vraiment pas envie que ça arrive… Je l'apprécie beaucoup… »

Radjesh récupéra enfin de son choc et déclara d'une voix ferme :

« Sheldon, écoute-moi bien. Tu n'es pas une catastrophe : tu as des difficultés, certes, mais tu as fait des progrès énormes donc ne te dénigre pas comme ça ! La plupart des gens ne te comprennent pas et étant stupides, ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et, par extension, de toi… Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, c'est de la leur pour avoir été si étroits d'esprit. Ensuite, par rapport à tes amis : tu es quelqu'un de super et c'est pour cette raison qu'on veut passer du temps avec toi… Léonard ne le fait pas par pitié, peur ou reconnaissance, il le fait parce qu'il tient énormément à toi. Et c'est pareil pour Howard et moi ! On n'est pas là juste parce qu'on veut passer du temps avec Léonard et que pour ça malheureusement pour ça il faut aussi être sympa avec toi ! Je te considère comme mon petit frère Sheldon… Et en ce qui concerne Mathieu, il va t'adorer et si c'est pas le cas, c'est tant pis pour lui ! Tu trouveras un autre mec génial qui lui saura t'apprécier comme tu es, d'accord ? »

Sheldon hocha la tête, ému, et Radjesh sourit doucement. Intérieurement, il fronce les sourcils : ils se connaissent depuis maintenant plusieurs années mais il n'avait jamais pris conscience d'à quel point son ami avait une piètre opinion de lui-même… Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Léonard et Howard assez rapidement…  
Il ne laissa cependant rien paraitre de ses intentions et proposa à Sheldon :

« Et si on te cherchait une tenue à mettre pour ce rendez-vous pendant que tu me racontes ce que Mathieu et toi vous avez prévu de faire ? »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard :

« Tu es super comme ça, Sheldon ! »

Sheldon jeta un rapide regard gêné au miroir avant de le détourner et de demander :

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Radjesh observa rapidement son ami : celui-ci était vraiment beau. Il l'était déjà normalement mais, avec ce débardeur et ce jean moulant que Penny lui avait acheté quelques mois, il l'était encore davantage… Il regarda Sheldon droit dans les yeux afin que ce dernier puisse se rendre compte de sa sincérité et déclara :

« Oui, je le pense vraiment : il te dévorait déjà des yeux la dernière fois alors je ne préfère même pas imaginer la réaction qu'il aura ce soir en te voyant. »

Les épaules du génie se détendirent légèrement, ce qui rassura Radjesh.

« Radjesh ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Léonard ? Il va forcément se rendre compte de mon absence… »

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas prêt à faire ton coming out et lui dire que tu as rendez-vous avec Mathieu ? »

Sheldon fit une telle expression lorsque Radjesh suggéra le coming out que ce dernier compris ce n'était même pas envisageable pour le moment. Cela lui fut d'ailleurs confirmé quand son ami répondit :

« Non, je ne me sens pas prêt à faire ça pour l'instant… C'est stupide, je sais, mais ça me fait peur… »

Radjesh s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien et le rassura :

« C'est normal, ça fait à peine deux semaines que tu sais que tu es gay, le contraire m'aurait plutôt étonné… Tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu veux, d'accord ? Sache juste que ni Léonard, ni Howard n'est homophobe et, que de toute façon, je serai toujours là pour te soutenir… »

Sheldon lui sourit et murmura :

« Merci, tu es un ami formidable. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Radjesh ne se souvienne de la question que lui avait posé quelques minutes auparavant avant qu'ils ne dérivent sur le sujet du coming out :

« Tu pourrais peut-être lui dire que tu as un rendez-vous avec une fille ? Je veux dire, ça t'éviterait de mentir sur la ligne et ça expliquerait pourquoi tu es si bien habillé… »

Le génie y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

« Bonne idée, merci. »

Puis il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre avant que Radjesh ne l'arrête en l'interpelant :

« Sheldon, attends ! J'aimerais discuter de quelques petits trucs avant ton rendez-vous… ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, bien-sûr… » accepta Sheldon, avec une expression perplexe sur le visage

« Tout d'abord, si tu ne sais pas ce que tu es censé faire ou que tu n'es pas sûr d'avoir vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire, parle-en avec lui. Ce n'est pas grave, il faut juste que tu communiques tes ressentis, d'accord ? Il ne t'en voudra pas juste parce que tu lui demandes de reformuler… »

Sheldon hocha la tête, incitant Radjesh à continuer :

« Ensuite, si tu ne te sens bien, s'il est désagréable ou que tu te sens inconfortable avec lui, tu vas aux toilettes tu m'appelles et je viens te chercher. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de Sheldon. Radjesh continua donc :

« Tout ce que je viens de dire, ça concerne le repas au resto et le sexe, ok ? Si tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose ou que tu ne sais pas ce que tu es censé faire, dis-lui. Et s'il ne se comporte pas bien, qu'il insiste ou juste que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, tu m'appelles et pareil, je viendrai te chercher. »

Sheldon avait beaucoup rougi à la mention de sexe mais il avait quand même hoché la tête. Radjesh sourit et dit :

« Bien, maintenant que je suis rassuré par rapport à ça, on peut aller dans le salon et avertir Léonard de ton rendez-vous de ce soir, ça te va ? »

« Oui, par contre, il vaudrait que tu sois celui qui parle : je mens très mal… » Sheldon grimaça en disant cela.

« Pas de souci, mec ! »

Ils sortirent donc tous deux de la chambre allèrent dans le salon. Léonard était assis sur le canapé et leur jeta un regard inquiet :

« Donc, est-ce que tout va bien les gars ? »

Sheldon, perplexe, fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ? »

« Je sais pas… Radjesh est arrivé ici essoufflé et m'a demandé s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et si tu allais bien… Et puis, le jeudi, tu ne mets pas ces vêtements-là normalement… » Il s'interrompit, l'observa quelques instants avant de reprendre. « C'est d'ailleurs dommage que ne t'habilles pas comme ça plus souvent : ça met vraiment ton corps en valeur… »

Radjesh sourit et rassura Léonard :

« Sheldon m'avait appelé en me disant de venir le plus vite possible pour l'aider. J'ai cru que c'était grave et j'étais assez inquiet… Mais en fait, c'était juste qu'il avait un rendez-vous et ne savait pas comment s'habiller. »

Léonard s'étrangla en entendant ça et écarquilla les yeux :

« Tu…Tu as un rendez-vous ? Je n'étais même pas au courant… Je te parle en permanence de ma vie sentimentale, ce qui doit être assez chiant pour toi, et je ne t'ai jamais posé de question par rapport à la tienne… Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Sheldon eut l'air surpris par la réaction de Léonard, il s'approcha de ce dernier et le regarda droit dans les yeux en s'expliquant :

« Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que n'était qu'un rendez-vous et que je ne voulais pas t'importuner avec ça, vu tout le travail que tu as ces derniers temps… »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas importuné Sheldon. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de parler, d'accord ? »

Sheldon hocha la tête. Léonard sourit et reprit la parole pour demander :

« Alors, avec qui est ce rendez-vous ? »

Radjesh répondit à la place de Sheldon, comme convenu :

«Une fille qu'il a rencontré la semaine dernière, lorsqu'on est sorti en boîte… » Il s'interrompit, regarda sa montre et s'exclama. « Sheldon, tu devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard !»

Sheldon acquiesça et sortit de l'appartement. Lorsque Radjesh fut certain qu'il ne pouvait plus les entendre, il se tourna vers Léonard et déclara :

« Une fois que Howard est là, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu de Sheldon. Je crois que c'est nécessaire. »

« Il me semble aussi. » approuva Léonard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Howard arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire disparut cependant relativement vite lorsqu'il remarqua l'air sérieux de ses amis. Il se racla la gorge et demanda :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? On dirait que vous ressortez d'un enterrement… »

Léonard sursauta puis se reprit :

« Je trouve que Sheldon est bizarre ces temps-ci et ça m'inquiète beaucoup… »

Howard éclata de rire et plaisante :

« Sheldon est toujours bizarre, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait d'inquiéter ! »

Il devint plus sérieux lorsqu'il reçut deux regards noirs de la part de ses amis :

« Désolé, c'était inapproprié… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il agit bizarrement ? »

« Vendredi dernier, il est parti en boîte avec Radjesh et il a bu beaucoup d'alcool. Aujourd'hui, il ne respecte pas son emploi du temps puisqu'il a décidé de ne pas manger avec nous au Big Boy. Il a un rendez-vous et semblait excité à l'idée d'y aller. Il n'a pas mis ses habits habituels aujourd'hui… Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose depuis une dizaine de jours : il me parle le moins possible et lorsqu'il est inévitable de me parler, il évite au maximum mon regard… »

Il fit une pause, reprit son souffle avant de s'écrier en jetant un regard de défi à Howard :

« Ose me dire que ce comportement est normal pour Sheldon et que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter ! »

Howard resta silencieux un moment, puis il se tourna vers Radjesh et lui demanda :

« Ce qu'il dit est vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Sheldon a vraiment bu de l'alcool et a obtenu un rendez-vous ? »

Radjesh hocha la tête.

« Okay, alors tu as effectivement raison : il y a clairement quelque chose de bizarre avec Sheldon… Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien : je ne sais même pas s'il vaut mieux que je le pousse à me parler ou que je patiente… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Radjesh ne prenne la parole :

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à dire par rapport à Sheldon… »

Les deux autres fixèrent de suite leur regard sur lui, attendant qu'il continue :

« Ces derniers jours, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc. J'ai pas l'impression que ça soit nouveau mais je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant… Je crois que Sheldon a une très mauvaise image de lui-même : durant plusieurs de nos conversations, il a eu des remarques très négatives sur lui-même. Et puis, aujourd'hui, il a dit qu'il ne savait pourquoi on restait avec lui. »

« Comment ça ?! » Ce cri venait de Léonard qui semblait abasourdi et alarmé par ce qu'il entendait. Howard semblait à peu près dans le même état d'ailleurs…

« Eh bien, il pense que toi, Léonard, tu ne restes que par pitié, par reconnaissance pour la fois où il t'a sauvé et par peur qu'il se venge en étant exécrable. Et il pense que Howard et moi nous ne restons que parce que c'est obligatoire si on veut être tes amis… » Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de laisser à ses amis le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de dire, puis reprit. « Je sais qu'il peut paraitre très sûr de lui, mais il ne l'est pas du tout, je pense. On s'en rend pas forcément compte parce qu'il ne le montre pas mais il a très probablement besoin qu'on lui montre qu'on tient à lui bien plus qu'on ne le fait en ce moment… Et puis, peut être qu'on devrait arrêter de se moquer de lui ? On ne pense pas à mal, ok, mais il a du mal à discerner l'humour du sérieux donc à chaque fois il le croit et petit à petit son image de lui-même se dégrade… »

« Tu as raison… Je crois qu'on devrait être plus clair avec lui par rapport au fait qu'on tient à lui… Je m'en veux énormément d'avoir été si con… » marmonna Howard.

« On l'a tous été… Mais on va se reprendre et être de meilleurs amis pour lui, d'accord ? » déclara Léonard, ses yeux pleins de remords et de détermination.  
Radjesh et Howard hochèrent la tête.


End file.
